Giant-Size Man-Thing Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Tai * Serpent-Hawks * Mortak's soldiers * people of Katharta * Korrek's father * Ipsis * Talita * giant * living idol of Sibarthu Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Amazing Adventures Vol 1 6 | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker2_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle2 = Krogg! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * (also referred to as Droom) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Krogg Other Characters: * Locations: * (town) ** 218 Elm Street, Last Room on the Second Floor Items: * Krogg's Matter Transmatter Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Strange Tales Vol 1 94 | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle3 = Save Me from the Weed! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 86 | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_2 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle4 = Humans, Keep Out! | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf5 = Mystery Tales Vol 1 11 | StoryTitle5 = Blackmail! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Henry Travis (banker) * Sanders * Ella Travis (Henry's wife) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Cover art: :* Klonus the Wizard figure on the bottom right by Romita, flying figure of Korrek and animal on the left is by Romita or Kane and Romita. *: The tagline for this issue is, "A World He Never Made". This slogan is traditionally attributed to occasional guest-star Howard the Duck. * In the 1st story The Blood of Kings!: :* Marcos Pelayo is credited as Marcos. :* Dakimh dies, although his spirit lives on and continues to appear in the pages of Man-Thing. * In the 2nd story Krogg!: :* Anthony Druid is renamed Dr. Druid from Doctor Droom in the original story. In fact, in page 2 panel 6 he is referred to as Dr. Druid, while in panel 7 the same character is referred to as Droom. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Man-Thing (Volume 1) * Man-Thing (Volume 2) * Man-Thing (Volume 3) * Man-Thing (Volume 4) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Man-Thing image gallery * Man-Thing cover gallery * Man-Thing chronology page * Jennifer Kale image gallery * Jennifer Kale chronology page | Links = * Man-Thing profile at Wikipedia * Man-Thing profile at the Marvel Directory * Man-Thing profile at Toonopedia * Man-Thing movie entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki.